50 Nuances de bouillotte
by Macrale
Summary: Crack fic, humour avec slash à caractère explicite et purement gratuit. Ecrit pour une amie Sabricotte qui aime le  Merthur avancé  … Résumé : Notre bon roi a froid.


50 Nuances de bouillotte

* * *

 **Mention spéciale à Ilem-a, dont j'ai lu « Renaissance » Juste avant de commettre ceci et qui m'a sans doute influencé un max -) Et un grand merci à Choup 37 pour la correction de mon français approximatif et son soutien ^^**

 **Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers de Merlin BBC ne m'appartiennent pas, ça ne m'empêche pas de les abîmer presque autant que leur vrais auteurs car moi aussi parfois, j'aime péter le noël des autres par pure vengeance gratuite.**

* * *

La saison avançait et les nuits au château étaient fraîches et humides… Pendant que son serviteur s'occupait d'éteindre les dernières bougies de la chambre, le prince rouscaillait du fond de ses couvertures: C'est vraiment une loi stupide que mon père a instaurée là, il va falloir que je l'abroge quand je serai couronné. »

Le sang de Merlin ne fit qu'un tour : Quelle loi?

Arthur : Ce truc stupide sur le monoxyde de carbone qui t'interdit de faire une bonne flambée dans la cheminée de la chambre, franchement on a qu'a mettre un serviteur pour surveiller si l'air est toujours respirable.

Merlin soupira en pensant (raté !) : Heu c'est comme ça que votre cousine Huberte est décédée, elle a été asphyxiée avant sa servante qui était de meilleure constitution et n'a pas su donner l'alerte à temps !

Arthur broncha encore : Je me fiche de cousine Huberte, je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois à mes trois mois et je ne m'en souviens même pas.

Merlin sourit un peu : Vous avez froid avouez ? C'est que c'est difficile d'être prince sous trois couettes de duvet !

Arthur : Je n'ai jamais froid, je ne suis pas une poule mouillée !

Merlin marmonna très bas : Venez donc tester ma chambre chez Gaïus dans l'aile gauche, pour comprendre ce que c'est des nuits froides !

Arthur : Je ne comprend pas ce que tu dis, articule idiot.

Merlin, la voix plus haute : Je me disais que c'était la bonne saison pour ressortir votre bouillotte !

Arthur pesta encore : Je ne suis pas malade, je n'ai pas besoin de bouillotte.

Merlin la sortit devant lui : Vous ne la voulez pas ? Je l'avais préparée avant de venir.

Arthur grogna.

Merlin : Bon, comme elle est chaude et que les appartements de Gaïus sont franchement froids, je vais la reprendre pour moi.

Arthur lui prit sauvagement la bouillotte des mains : Donne-moi ça idiot, et si jamais tu laisses échapper la moindre rumeur là dessus…

Merlin soupira : Oui je sais, le pilori, l'échafaud tout ça… Bonne nuit Sire.

Le serviteur s'éloigna à pas de loup et ouvrit la porte, sortit et la referma doucement. Il sursauta en entendant hurler Arthur et rouvrit la porte pour accourir près du lit : Arthuuur, on vous attaque ?

Le prince désespéré : Oui je suis attaqué par de l'eau bouillante, la bouillote fuit idiot !

Merlin rougit parce qu'il avait négligé le détail de vérifier l'état de l'engin : Mais enfin ça fait juste trente secondes que vous l'avez en main et vous l'avez déjà cassée ? Crétin !

Arthur : La ferme, trouve-moi une autre !

Merlin : Quoi ? La cuisine est fermée là !

Arthur se redressa : Je veux un bouillotte !

Merlin fit rouler ses yeux : Oh pourquoi pas un doudou tant qu'on y est, je vous en ferai commander une nouvelle pour demain, jusque-là il faudra faire sans !

Arthur le regarda, menaçant : Je caille, je ne dormirai pas une nuit de plus sans bouillotte !

Il saisit le poignet de son serviteur, et le colla dans son lit si brutalement que Merlin n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf en voyant le décor tourner autour de lui.

Merlin : Ah non, je suis un serviteur pas une bouillotte !

Arthur qui l'entoura d'une étreinte étouffante en tapotant sur son dos comme sur un coussin pour y coller sa tête : Ah non ça c'est sûr, il y a moins de trucs anguleux sur les bouillottes.

Merlin qui tentait de respirer : Mais j'ai même pas su bouger mes chaussures.

Arthur : La ferme je dors, demain tu fera la lessive c'est tout.

Merlin grommella : Ben voyons, sortons les draps du royal et immense lit une journée de gel, pour les laver au lavoir dans l'eau gelée… Ça va transformer le serviteur en frisko, mais ce n'est pas grave c'est juste un serviteur !

Arthur lui colla la main sur la bouche.

Puis après quelques minutes : Oui, bouge tes chaussures c'est froid finalement !

Merlin se dégagea un peu en soupirant et en bougeant ses chaussures pour les expulser du lit.

Arthur ne dit plus rien au moins trois-quart de minutes puis pesta encore : Mais c'est quoi cette odeur ?

Merlin soupira : Votre serviteur a besoin de nouvelles chaussures Sir !

Arthur lui colla une taloche : Ah pouah ! Enlève tes chaussettes, c'est pire que celles de Gauvain !

Merlin enlevant ses chaussettes : La comparaison est excessive là !

Arthur hurla : Aaaah c'est quoi ce glaçon contre ma jambe !

Merlin : Ce sont des pieds de serviteur qui se les caille à courir dans tous les coins d'un château humide pour satisfaire les désir de son prince capricieux alors que ses bottes sont trouées.

Arthur : Tourne-toi et éloigne tes pieds de moi !

Merlin s'exécuta en grommelant pour se retrouver face à face avec Arthur en repliant les genoux pour éloigner ses pieds : C'est franchement simple, comme ça... Ça vous convient ?

Arthur se redressa : Attend...

Il prit une dragée mentholée sur sa table de nuit et la colla dans la bouche de son serviteur.

Celui-ci dit juste « mfh » alors qu'Arthur enroula encore ses bras autour comme on empoigne un doudou.

Merlin frissonna : La dernière fois qu'on m'a mis ça en bouche, j'ai évité le pire !

Arthur qui tentait de s'endormir : Quoi ?

Merlin tremblait : Valiant, vous savez ? Celui qui aime les gitons…

Arthur se redressa : QUOI ? Il t'a touché ?

Merlin soupira : Dieu merci non, il puait du bec en plus !

Arthur resserra encore plus fort son étreinte : Personne ne touche à mon doudo… Mon serviteur, je vais le tuer demain.

Merlin : Heu… Il est déjà mort !

Arthur le serra plus fort : Personne d'autre ne t'a touché ?

Merlin réfléchissait : Heeeu non pas que je sache, notez que je me suis retrouvé quelque fois dans le cachot, inconscient ça aurait pu m'échapper !

Arthur le serra encore plus fort à lui faire presque péter les côtes : Je ne te prêterai plus et je veillerai toujours à ce qu'on te mette dans une cellule séparée!

Merlin : Hhh… j … d ... respirer.

Arthur le relâcha un peu : Ah oui pardon !

Puis Merlin capta lentement : Vous… Vous feriez ça pour moi ?

Arthur soupira dans son cou : Un serviteur qui sert de bouillotte c'est comme un brosse à dents, ça ne se prête pas !

Merlin se rebella : Je ne suis pas une brosse à dents, espèce de sale tête de cuillère arrogant…

Arthur : Merlin la ferme !

Merlin : Parce que franchement je suis un être humain pas un obj… Mhfff ?

Arthur avait collé ses lèvres contre les siennes pour le faire taire.

Merlin écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise, le sifflet coupé et mit une longue minute à retrouver sa voix : Arthur, j'aime les femmes !

Arthur qui ressomnolait : Hein ? Moi aussi et alors ?

Merlin écarquilla encore les yeux : Ooooh Gwen, c'est elle qui apporte le petit-déjeuner demain !

Arthur soupira: Oh t'inquiète pas elle en a vu d'autres… Je me souviens de ce prof d'escrime grec, pas mal en fait comme bouillotte !

Merlin de plus en plus inquiet : Un prof d'escrime grec ?

Arthur : Oh ne fais pas ta pucelle effarouchée, on a dormi à la belle étoile avec les chevaliers plein de fois !

Merlin rouge comme une tomate blette : Hé heuuu je suis serviteur moi pas chevalier d'abord, m'enfin, ils font ce qu'ils veulent hein mais pas avec moi !

Arthur riait : Enfin Merlin, arrête de faire ta vierge effarouchée je te dis tu m'excites comme ça, j'ai besoin de dormir, il y a entraînement demain !

Merlin : MAIS JE SUIS …

Arthur bougea sa tête de son cou pour le fixer droit dans les yeux : Attend tu es juste en train de me dire que tu es…

Merlin complètement décomposé : J'vois pas quand j'aurais le temps de remédier à ça, votre seigneurie !

Arthur : Mais enfin comment sais-tu si tu préfères les femmes, si tu…

Merlin : Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler d'autre chose là, parce que franchement ça m'indispose !

Arthur : On doit remédier à ça enfin, tu as quel âge ?

Merlin : Deux ans de moins que vous, on peux dormir là ou vous allez vous retrouver sans bouillotte !

Le genou d'Arthur se glissa imperceptiblement entre les jambes de son serviteur et sa jambe comme ça, frotta un certain autre entre-jambe qui cloua encore le bec du serviteur qui regardait son maître droit dans les yeux.

Arthur souriait de la réaction : Tu aime les femmes tu es sûr ?

Merlin retrouva son souffle : Arthur, je vous jure que je sors du lit si vous n'arrêtez pas ça…

Arthur fixait sa bouche en soufflant doucement : Enfin Merlin tu ne peux pas rester vierge, ce n'est pas sain pour un homme !

Merlin pesta : Ben voyons, et une femme par contre ça doit rester vierge jusqu'au mariage ? Il n'y a pas une incohérence flagrante là ?

Arthur qui rapprochait lentement mais sûrement sa bouche de la sienne : D'après mon prof d'escrime grec, non !

Merlin qui reçut sa bouche : Mjfffblemfff !

Arthur glissa une main dans ses boucles noires pour l'attirer plus près, tandis que ses hanches de rapprochaient dangereusement de ce qui semblait bien remplir les chausses du serviteur, Merlin frissonna encore, mais cette fois-ci plutôt d'approbation (ce corps sale traître !) et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour recevoir la langue de son prince et elles se mêlèrent dans un mélange de fluide et de sensations assourdissantes et décérébrantes.

Puis Merlin se recula en écarquillant les yeux : Au feu !

Arthur se redressa et se retourna devant le rideau du coin de lit qui prenait feu et eut juste le temps de jeter l'eau de sa vraie bouillotte dessus. Puis il se retourna vers son serviteur et lui colla une bonne taloche : Tu n'as pas bien éteint les bougies !

Merlin : Aouch ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on dépucelle les gens, je le sais Valiant est mort !

Arthur le refixa dans les yeux : Ah oui c'est vrai, où est-ce qu'on en était ? Parce que ça me réchauffe bien ça !

Merlin prit un sourire crispé : Là, je vous assure que c'est franchement une mauvaise idée… Mmmhfff...

Sous la bouche de son prince de plus en plus conquérante… Les douces sensations de chaleur se répandaient dans tout le corps du serviteur, qui pestait d'être si faible mais qui buvait avidement le baiser de son maître en commençant à gémir doucement alors que leurs hanches se frottaient l'une contre l'autre à en faire péter leur braillettes.

Puis ils furent encore interrompus par un « BLAF » !

Arthur se redressa : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? On est attaqué ?

Merlin qui ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête et dont la bouche quémandait encore l'attrapa par les épaules pour le rapprocher : Mmmhfff, c'est juste une souris !

Arthur qui perdait l'irrigation de son cerveau progressivement aussi : Mmmmff… Quand même une grosse souris !

Il y avait des bruits sourds tout autour, mais plus aucun des deux ne fit attention, concentré à leur dévorant baiser.

Merlin reprit quand même un peu son souffle : Houla, il fait chaud ici !

Le sang d'Arthur ne fit qu'un tour, ce qui éclaira encore quelques neurones au passage et il commença à lui bouger sa chemise en lui arrachant presque une oreille au passage : Oh pardon, ça dépasse ces trucs là !

Puis il colla son torse contre celui de son serviteur et l'embrassa dans le cou, leurs poils et leur sueur se mêlèrent et Merlin laissa encore échapper un gémissement… On entendit encore un grand BLAF !

Enfin, les garçons n'entendirent plus grand-chose, la main d'Arthur descendait dangereusement vers le bas ventre de son serviteur qui s'arqua presque automatiquement en maudissant intérieurement sa faiblesse physique (mais heu non hein, moi j'aime les femmes, les dames du lac tout çaaaa!) Tout en matant la musculature de son prince tendant sa peau dorée (punaise c'est sexy quand même un prince presque disneyen en ruth!)…(j'veux être une grenouille)…

Il dut retenir un cri quand la main de son prince s'empara de sa hampe dure à en crever.

Arthur le débarrassa de ses chausses en se débarrassant des siennes aussi, sous l'admiration de son serviteur (la vache il sait se déshabiller seul, j'en ai rêvé!), et se mit au dessus de lui en le collant contre le matelas et accessoirement en l'étouffant encore un peu au passage, c'est que c'est massif ces machins royaux-là. Mais bon, entre sa main, son sexe hurlait qu'on en finisse aussi...

Les jambes d'Arthur écartèrent les siennes avec une dextérité de chevalier conquérant qui stoppèrent net Merlin dans son élan sensuel: Heuuu, attendez… Heuuu, j'suis sûr qu'il y a un truc à faire avant d'en arriver là… Oscoooours !

Arthur : « Ce que tu peux être bruyant, t'es pire qu'une fille en fait !

Merlin : Oui mais là, parce que bon quoi…

Arthur : La ferme Merlin ! »

Il écrasa de nouveau sa bouche contre ses lèvres pulpeuses pour le faire taire, si surpris de rencontrer quand même quelque chose de charnu chez lui… Sa main lâcha le sexe de son serviteur pour prendre une fiole d'huile précieuse acquise lors d'un des ses voyages conquérant et s'en oindre les doigts qui s'aventurèrent entre ses fesses… Enfin, il mit un moment à comprendre que c'était plutôt inexistant chez son serviteur des fesses. Puis il trouva son objectif militaire et en bon chef de guerre l'explora à fond.

Les yeux de Merlin s'écarquillèrent en n'en finissant plus de gémir (oh la vache, c'est possible de ressentir des trucs pareils?). Ses bras enserrèrent d'une manière mécanique et non réfléchie son prince, tandis qu'en bas ses jambes firent exactement la même chose que ses bras… Sur le coup, c'est Arthur qui eut un peu de mal à respirer… Et qui ne put s'empêcher de penser tendrement « on dirait un stupide koala ».

La tête du serviteur se rejeta en arrière alors qu'il perdait tout son souffle, ses hanches s'approchant toujours plus comme une sorte de danse pour accompagner les mouvement de son prince… On entendit encore des bruits sourds et des BLAF, mais franchement aucun des deux n'avait plus aucune irrigation sanguine du côté des oreilles pour y faire un tant soit peu attention.

Arthur se redressa un peu en bougeant ses doigts et en reprenant son souffle pour le regarder droit dans les yeux avec un sérieux grave : «Merlin, tu es ma bouillotte officielle et je ne suis pas Vaillant, si tu veux que j'arrête là, dis-le-moi.

Le serviteur hurla presque : Arthur si tu t'arrêtes là et que tu me laisses dans cet état-là sans me la mettre bien profond, je crois moi bien que je pourrais te tuer ! »

Le prince, surpris du langage coloré de son serviteur, ne se fit pas prier pour lui mettre bien profond, m'enfin doucement quand même, ce n'était pas son premier dépucelage et il n'avait pas envie de se ramasser des coups ou de se faire mordre.

Le serviteur poussa encore des gémissements à peine étouffés qui excitèrent encore plus le prince qui pensait «Bon Dieu, c'est vraiment une fille, je rêve… Une fille sans fesse et sans sein, c'est encore plus exotique qu'une bouillotte grecque! »

Le tout sous des BLAF et des bruits sourds qui n'arrêtaient plus et qui suivaient les coups de reins du prince conquérant…Qui émergea quand même un petit peu : «Est-ce qu'il y a un tremblement de terre ?

Merlin n'en pouvait plus et répondit d'une voix rauque: Un tremblement de terre ? Ooooh oui dans mon… Ne t'arrête pas… C'est bon… Plus foooort ! »

Arthur, entendant ça, ne se fit donc pas prier pour s'emballer un max dans ses coups de boutoir, toujours plus grands et plus forts, qui lui ôtèrent les dernières gouttes de sang de son cerveau…

Son serviteur, se pâmant sous lui, explosa dans un orgasme qui ressemblait à un feu d'artifice à l'intérieur de son corps et qui inonda leurs ventres de longs jets chauds… Le prince écarquilla les yeux en disant d'une voix complètement éclatée : « Je vois une licorne dans ma chambre ! »

Mais il ne pensa pas plus loin en rejoignant lui aussi le feu d'artifice qui explosa bien profondément dans son doudou heu non serviteur.

Le serviteur, lui, commença à retrouver un peu d'irrigation cérébrale : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit là ?

Et il entendit un : Brrrr ! »

Il redressa sa tête en plongeant celle de son roi dans son cou et le tordit pour regarder l'origine du bruit et grimaça en faisant disparaître la licorne qu'il avait effectivement « matérialisée accidentellement » dans la chambre en jurant intérieurement : « Ah oui quand même ! »

Arthur tenta de se redresser tandis que Merlin se dévissait encore le cou, la chambre était sans dessus dessous comme après un ouragan et il se dépêcha de jeter discrètement des sorts pour réparer les meubles et les remettre en place…

Arthur : « Ça c'est de la bouillotte, parce que franchement c'est de la bouillotte on remettra ça ? Parce que je pense bien que je suis réchauffé à bloc !

Merlin distrait : Hein quoi ? Ah oui oui, le sexe c'est super cool en fait j'adore ça, j'en veux encore ! »

Tandis que les meubles se remettèrent en place.

Arthur grimaça : «Ah non hein, ce n'est pas juste du sexe tu es ma bouillotte officielle pour l'hiver, et je ne prête pas !

Merlin, qui avait fini de ranger la chambre, le fixa pour froncer les sourcils en se demandant de quoi l'autre causait : Heuu, maaaais… J'aime bien les cheveux de Gauvain moi ? Puis Lancelot il ne s'étonnerait pas de voir une lico… Enfin bref !

Arthur bouillonna : Je ne prête pas ! Héééé mais, je croyais que tu aimais les femmes ?

Merlin fronça les sourcils pour tenter de réfléchir : Heu… Je me suis peut-être trompé… En fait j'aime les chevaliers et les gros chats !

Arthur fronça aussi les sourcils : Les gros… ? Je vais tenter d'oublier ça !

Léon frappa à la porte pour crier : Sir, le château a été attaqué ! »

Arthur poussa son serviteur hors du lit et celui-ci s'étala de tout son long sur le sol dur et froid avec ses vêtements qui lui tombèrent dessus !

* * *

Ils s'habillèrent tout les deux rapidement et sortirent de la chambre… Ils coururent après Léon qui leur montra les dégâts de l'aile droite… Des fenêtres explosées, des murs lézardés et parfois écroulés, le toit complétement effondré par endroit… Avec Uther qui hurlait au milieu des dégâts : «Trouvez-moi le sorcier qui a fait ça et coupez-lui la tête pour le jeter sur le bucher après je vais lui faire passer le goût de saccager mon château durant la trève d'hiver, moi !

Gaïus courut vers le roi en s'excusant : Sire, il n'y a aucune trace dans la neige… Je… Je ne comprends pas.

Lancelot : Heu, on ne trouve personne… A part trois cerfs et deux licornes dans les couloirs et la salle à manger! »

Merlin grimaça, rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et Gaïus le vit et comprit quelque chose.

Gaïus : « Ah si en fait j'ai vu des traces de pas, vers le rempart ouest !

Uther : 'Faudrait savoir hein… GAAAARDES emparez vous de ce sale sorcier, non d'un chien il m'a pété la moitié de mon château !

Léon : On m'informe que la grotte du grand dragon a été endommagée et celui-ci s'est enfuit ! »

Uther tapa du pied comme un gosse pourri gâté : «Ramenez-le en vie, je veux le torturer moi-même !

Gaïus en attrapent Merlin par le col et son foulard : Sire j'ai besoin de mon pupille pour voir s'il y a des blessés, vous m'excuserez !

Arthur, déçu : Hééé, j'en ai besoin pour pourchasser le sorcier moi ? »

Merlin lui jeta un regard penaud, traîné par son père adoptif qui le conduisit dans son cabinet pour le regarder fixement… Son air béat et stupide ne laissa aucun doute au médecin : «Merlin est-ce que tu aurais perdu ta…

Le jeune homme se renfrogna : Maaaais heeeeuu, c'est quand même un peu personnel ça, parce que bon… C'est un peu comme si tu étais mon père eeeet ça me gêne à fond là !

Gaïus le regarda sévèrement : Merlin, je suis bien content que tu ai perdu ta… Enfin je veux dire, enfin tu sais quoi mais serait-il possible de dire à la jeune demoiselle que ce ne sera désormais possible qu'en pleine forêt ? Parce que bon, là… Les licornes et les cerfs ça passe encore hein mais la moitié du château est par terre là !

Merlin rouge : Mais heuuu c'est à dire que heuuu… C'est vraiment moi qui… Wouaw!

Gaïus qui perdait patience : Ecoute mon garçon, je peux très bien comprendre ton émotion pour ton dépu… Ton premier org… Enfin ça quoi, mais s'il te plaît la prochaine fois, c'est très loin du château on s'est bien comprit ?

Merlin fronça les sourcils en baissant la tête : Oui !

Gaïus rit un peu et s'assit à la table : Diantre quel résultat comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue qui a faillit détruire Camelot ?

Merlin, rouge comme un massif de pivoine : Heeeuu est-ce qu'on pourait vraiment parler d'autre chose, parce que là franchement…

Gaïus rit encore : Assied-toi, je vais te faire une tisane, tu verrais ta tête ? C'est plus que de la béatitude là !

Merlin détourna la tête en s'asseyant un peu raide et hésitant et Gaïus tiqua : Ce… Ce n'était pas une fille ?

Merlin soupira et tenta de se dévisser la tête pour fuir le regard inquisiteur du médecin : Non mais franchement, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler là !

Gaïus : Ne me dis pas que tu as fait la bouillotte d'un chevalier ? Qui ?

Merlin : Pourquoi faut-il qu'on parle de ma vie privée le jour où j'arrive enfin à en avoir une ?

Gaïus : Peut-être parce que la moitié du château est par terre ?

Merlin baissa la tête : Oh m*, j'pouvais pas savoir que je ferai… Enfin personne ne m'a prévenu aussi hein, merci !

Du coup Gaïus piqua aussi son phare royal: Oui heuuu je… Je m'excuse, je ne t'ai pas vu grandir… J'aurais dû aborder le sujet mais… Oh s'il te plaît dis-moi que c'est un chevalier et pas qui je crois ?

Merlin tentait de garder son calme : Quoi ? J'en peux rien d'abord c'est le prince et je ne peux rien lui refuser, ensuite tout le monde me jette dans ses bras en m'expliquant que c'est ma destinée alors c'est bon là ?

Gaïus : Heuuu, alors on est bien d'accord que tu vives ta vie, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur, mais enfin Arthur va avoir du mal à comprendre qu'il doive se servir de sa bouillotte uniquement en pleine forêt, alors que c'est l'hiver. C'est quand même le prince, c'est difficile de lui imposer quelque chose.

Merlin soupira encore : Et m*… Bon c'est bon, on va aller à la chasse de Dragoon the great dehors tout l'hiver c'est ça ?

Gaïus : C'est ça ou c'est ceinture, débrouille-toi avec lui !

Merlin grimaça: C'est dur d'avoir une destinée pareille.

Gaïus : Ressaisis-toi mon garçon, un château c'est plus utile qu'un troupeau de licornes quand il gèle à pierre fendre ! Débrouille-toi ou je fais revenir mon ami professeur d'escrime grec au château !

Merlin pesta : Mais non mais je viens à peine de découvrir que j'aime ça, c'est bon hein, ça va on va poursuivre Dragoon the great tout l'hiver !

Gaïus : C'est bien tu redeviens raisonnable, c'est ça ou tout le monde finit SDF !

* * *

 **Fin**


End file.
